To Lure & Repel
by Sugar Prince
Summary: It's summer break, and Amu is now a teenager, yet Ikuto hasn't had enough of her! My first FanFic based on the Shugo Chara! couple, Amuto!


**Pairing(s)**: Amu x Ikuto

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara or any of it's characters. Credit goes to original owners.

**Note**: Well this is my first story. Please don't make cruel reviews.

* * *

The voice that said his name tingled down his neck, giving him a weird sensation, "Ikuto…", she echoed again. He shut his eyes and tilted his head to the side, and his dark blue hair grazed his cheek. Cicadas were buzzing and the heat was beating down on them. All he could do was relax to keep himself cool. Well… also to focus on this enticing voice.

"Get on home, you dirty old man!" She yelled, lifting up her foot and kicking him in the back. His head jerked forward as well as his eyes jerked open. He looked up into her gold eyes, illuminating her pink locks.

"Amu," he said, grabbing her sleeve. She tilted away from him surprised, Amu's face was reddening. Fast.

"God, you sleaze, Ikuto." There she said his name again, he pulled her down towards her more. She looked away, but was not trying to get away.

"Say it again." He teased, as always.

Amu stuck-up her nose and cringed, "Ugh," she pouted, "no, so go home!" Her arm was released from his grip as he stood up from where he was sitting, on the steps of her house.

Her parents peaked through the windows, being all curious about why Amu was yelling at a young man on their front door step in the evening.

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving…" He sighed, finding his way off the property and disappearing before the sun started setting in a sky decorated in yellows, oranges, and gold.

The girl slipped into the shower under the showerhead that poured hot water over her. She looked down at her feet, leg, body, chest, arms, and hands. She hugged herself at the thought of when she first met Ikuto. Obviously she was shorter, way younger, had shorter hair now that it had now gone past her shoulders a bit, and had no breasts. Bingo.

Ikuto must've been… a bit shorter, not much of difference since he had gone past puberty by then… him being a highschooler and all. His hair must've been a tiny bit shorter, despite him getting the usually haircut for his classic boring hairstyle which was… getting boring? Not something she would fantasize about, though she admitted to herself she never once did fantasize about him. _Ever_. Yeah, well Ikuto is an adult now right? How old is he? Twenty-two or twenty-one? She was seventeen. Hot water continued to sprinkle over her. Her pink wet hair covered her eyes.

Amu climbed out of the shower after she listened to the noise of the water being sucked and drained into the hole in the tiles. She went up to the mirror and wiped away the steam which revealing her mirrored face. She was _way _less chubby then before. One thing that was disapointing was that her mother kept on updating her on punk goth fashion. Lately she had grown an interest in make-up, but what highschool girl wouldn't? Also Amu's little sister, Ami, was soon going to graduate from Seiyo Elementary and is going to enter Seiyo Middle School.

After drying her hair, and getting ready for bed, Amu was in her room reading a book ontop of her bed when she was disturbed by a tapping on her glass balcony door. She shyly turned out the lights and hid under the covers.

"Amu…" She heard, her heart thumped and she curled up under the covers, hugging her knees to herself. She heard the sliding door click and she quickly sat up in bed pulling the covers off of herself. She curiously turned on the lights and stepped towards the glass door. She leaned forwards to see who or what was out there…

"Boo!"

The poor pink haired girl jumped, she felt like she was going to have heart attack! She frowned and wasn't happy at the sight of who it was.

Ikuto tapped on the glass again with the back of his hand, "Hey, you going to let me in?" Ikuto asked, with a grin. Amu cringed.

"Definitely not," she replied grimly before she turned away. The door clicked again. Amu looked over her shoulder to him trying to open the door. She sighed and unlocked the door. The door slid wide open, letting cold night air rush in, her skin tightened with goosebumps. "God, it's cold…" She whined. That moment, he inattentively wrapped his arms around her. She shivered. Not because of the cold, but because of what he was doing.

"Amu?" Amu heard her father say, her eyes widened and she shoved Ikuto outside, closing the door and locking it on his way out. She leapt into her bed, hiding under the covers after she turned off the lights.

Ikuto sported a disappointed face on the other side of the thick glass. He disappeared into the night, once again leaving her behind.

As for Amu, she thought about meeting up with her friends tomorrow, but she ended up falling asleep having weird dreams about Ikuto.

* * *

**Note**: I never knew it'd be so short! Aw well, for now we'll have to live with this. Please forgive me! ;;


End file.
